nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor class
Armor Class (AC) is a number representing a creature's ability to avoid being hit in combat. An opponent's attack roll must equal or exceed the target creature's AC to hit it. AC = 10 + armor bonus + shield bonus + dodge bonus + natural armor bonus + deflection bonus + other bonuses The average, unarmoured peasant has an AC of 10. AC types *Armor bonus - provided by armor slot and bracers slot (bracers only; gloves provide deflection) *Shield bonus - provided by shield slot *Dodge bonus - provided by boots slot *Natural armor bonus - provided by amulet slot *Deflection bonus - provided by all other inventory slots Only dodge bonuses stack, up to a maximum of +20. For all other types of bonus, the single highest modifier is applied. Armor class guide As above, there are several types of Armor Class in Neverwinter Nights; some will work together (i.e., stack) and some will not. Knowing what stacks and what doesn't can often mean the difference between useful equipment and useless equipment. Below are 6 AC categories; the 5 that NWN uses (natural, armor, shield, deflection, dodge), and one extra "other" category to hold the bonuses that do not fit into the 5 base categories. All these categories will stack together, and ultimately sum together to form a character's total AC. Sources of natural AC These will not stack with each other; the highest one is used. *Item: Amulet AC Bonus (+1-20) *Feat: Epic Spell: Epic Mage Armor (+5) *Spell: Mage Armor (+1) *Spell: Barkskin (+3-5) *Spell: Shadow Shield (+5) *Spell: Tenser's Transformation (+4) Sources of armor AC These will not stack with each other; the highest one is used. *Item: Armor AC Bonus (+1-20) *Item: Bracer AC Bonus (+1-20) (same item slot as Gloves) *Feat: Epic Spell: Epic Mage Armor (+5) *Spell: Mage Armor (+1) *Spell: Magic Vestment (+1-5) Sources of shield AC These will not stack with each other; the highest one is used. *Item: Shield AC Bonus (+1-20) *Spell: Magic Vestment (+1-5) Sources of deflection AC These will not stack with each other; the highest one is used. *Item: Glove AC Bonus (+1-20) (same item slot as Bracers) *Item: Ring AC Bonus (+1-20) *Item: Belt AC Bonus (+1-20) *Item: Helm AC Bonus (+1-20) *Item: Cloak AC Bonus (+1-20) *Item: Weapon AC Bonus (+1-20) *Item: Dusty Rose Ioun stone (+1) *Feat: Epic Spell: Epic Mage Armor (+5) *Spell: Shield (+4) *Spell: Mage Armor (+1) *Spell: Shield of Faith (+2-5) *Spell: Protection from Evil (+2 versus selected alignment) *Spell: Aura versus alignment (+4 versus selected alignment) *Spell: Magic Circle against Alignment (+2 versus selected alignment) Sources of dodge AC These will stack with each other, but is limited to a +20 maximum Dodge bonus. *Item: Boots AC Bonus (+1-20) *Feat: Bard Song (+2-7) *Feat: Battle Training vs. Giants (+4 against giant-type enemies) *Feat: Mobility (+4 against attacks of opportunity) *Feat: Shadow Evade (+1-4) *Feat: Divine Shield (+1-20) *Feat: Defensive Stance (+4) *Spell: Haste (+4) *Spell: Mage Armor (+1) *Spell: Epic Spell: Epic Mage Armor (+5) *Spell: Undeath's Eternal Foe (+4) All dodge AC is lost when caught flat-footed (even if the character has the Uncanny Dodge feat). Other sources of AC These are all individual sources, and stack together with no restrictions. *Ability: Dexterity (+1-122, but limited by the armor's Maximum dexterity bonus) *Item: Armor Base (+1-8) *Item: Shield Base (+1-3) *Feat: Armor Skin (+2) *Feat: Dodge (+1 against current target or last attacker) *Feat: Bone Skin (+2-16) *Feat: Small Stature (+1) *Feat: Monk AC Bonus from Wisdom (+1-122) *Feat: Monk AC Bonus from level progression (+1-8) *Feat: Draconic Armor (+1-8) *Feat: Expertise/Improved Expertise (+5/+10) *Skill: Tumble (+1-8) The dexterity bonus to AC, Dodge, and Tumble AC benefits are lost when caught flat-footed, but the Uncanny Dodge and Defensive Awareness feats allow the dexterity bonus to be retained. Category: Game rules